ncislosangelesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensi Blye
Kensi Blye-Deeks is a Junior Special Agent (JSA), assigned to the Office of Special Projects (OSP), located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. She is also the partner and the wife to LAPD-NCIS Liaison, Marty Deeks. Pre-Serie Kensi Marie Blye was Born in San Diego, California. She came from a U.S. Marine Corps Family and still drives to Camp Pendleton every Weekend. At some point Her Father was Stationed at Camp Lejeune during her Childhood. She is Fluent in Portuguese, French, and Spanish, can Lip-Read and knows Morse Code. In the Episode: Borderline she also stated that Her Father Taught her how to "Track, Shoot, Fix an Engine, Play Poker, Wire a House; basically ,anything you Teach a Son", and that Her Father was her Best Friend. In that same scene ,she Reveals that her "Father didn't have any Sons, just me" implying that she is an only Child. She has Admitted to having Chaetophobia, specifically fthe ear of Men's Back Hair. She collects Gel Bracelets and is known to have at least Seventy-Two. She is also known to be a Slob; her Desk is frequently covered in Clutter and her home is shown to be quite Messy. Her Untidy Habits are a Recurring Joke throughout the Series. When she was 15 Years Old and out seeing Titanic: The Movie with Friends, a Movie Kensi considers to be her favorite, Her Father was Murdered. His Body was so Unrecognizable that he had to be Identified through the use of Dental Records. It had been a Cold Case for Many Years, but in the Episode: Blye, K., Part 2 it was Finally Solved and Kensi was able to move on with her Life at last. It was subsequently Revealed that after Her Father's Murder, she spent almost a Year Living on the Streets. Kensi Joined the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) in August 2003, according to her NCIS Special Agent Biography Form from the Episode: Black Market after having Graduated from Cornell University with a BA in Politics and International Studies. According to the Form, her First Posting was the Washington, D.C. HQ December 2006 - September 2007, Then the U.S 7th Fleet HQ October 2007 - March 2008. After that, she was Stationed at Naval Station Norfolk March 2008 - June 2009. She Started at Office of Special Projects in June 2009. In the Episode: The Only Easy Day, Kensi says that when she was the New Girl, she had to Climb through Air Ducts because she was the Smallest, and also had to wear Bikinis on Assignment when needed. She is very talented with Undercover Work, and Callen and Sam have called her a "Natural Operator". She is Fluent in Portuguese, French, Spanish, and Japanese. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Her First Partner was Junior Special Agent . She was particularly upset when went Missing and she was seen afterwards Washing Dishes at His Apartment. Kensi has been Officially Partnered with since Season Two, although their First Experience working Together was in the Season One . NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 It is Revealed in the Season Two that she was once Engaged to a Named , but that their Relationship ended after his Return from Suffering from and His Subsequent Disappearance. Kensi tried to be there for him, but all of her efforts weren't enough since was too Affected. It is said that he eventually Left her without even telling Her. She is even shown Crying in the Interrogation Room to the Suspect. Although and Kensi have a somewhat Antagonistic Relationship at first, they have warmed up considerably over time, and she was visibly concerned when was Shot in the . Kensi asks if she can stay with in the Hospital rather than assist in the Investigation of his Shooting, as she didn't want to risk not seeing him alive again, as had happened with . is also a flirter and he has demonstrated some interest in Kensi on a Personal Level. In the , while Undercover, she had to flirt with a Good-Looking Thief. showed Jealousy, as Noted by and . Kensi is visibly Annoyed sometimes when flirts with other women or when he Attempts to use her as a Wingman. During some Episodes, though, Kensi appears slightly Jealous when flirts with other women or when they come across someone he once had feelings for while Undercover. Over time it becomes obvious that Kensi is Developing feelings for , though she often hides them. Like , Kensi also has a Comic Book Collection. In the Season Two , Kensi earns the Nickname “Wikipedia” for her Encyclopedic Knowledge. In the , Kensi Resigns from NCIS along with and in order to follow 's Trail to without Director 's Authorization. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In the Season Three , Kensi falls under Investigation when the from her end up Dead in various Car Accidents. Kensi's Father, was part of a Special Operations Unit Named "". She is taken into Custody by Assistant Director when it is Revealed that she was the last Person a few Contacted before their Deaths, although Her Name is eventually Cleared when it becomes Apparent that the True Killer is a Former Member of who Faked His Own Death. In Season Four, tells that Kensi Lived on the Streets for about a Year after 's Death. This Event appears to have Scarred her Emotionally, although she has never gone into details as to the Events that took place while on the Streets. In , it is Revealed that Lives in , and they haven't spoken in 15 Years. In the same Episode, it is Revealed that Kensi Joined NCIS in 2006, 9 Years after the Death of . She was 24 Years Old at the time. Accuses Kensi of Joining NCIS to fulfill her Own Agenda. Died trying to Protect an American Journalist named Brad Stevens who was about to Expose (Head of the ) who had killed a Civilian while Intoxicated. At the end of the Episode, much to Kensi's Surprise, it was Revealed that and were Close Associates. Kensi also has an Affinity for and Music. mentions it early on in Season Three and she is found listening to it while undercover in Season Three the . Kensi also made a Guest Appearance in the Hawaii Five-0 where she announced that she has Level 5 . NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In the , while is Undercover with a Woman Named , Kensi appears Jealous of how close is to him. While Kensi is Preparing for a Meeting with an , asks whether being ' Partner is enough for her. Kensi seems uptight and tries to avoid Answering the Question. then goes on to tell her that he can't be Trusted; Kensi Defends by saying "I trust him with everything". Later Kensi goes to talk to and he asks her if she is good. She replies by saying she is good and asks the Same Question. He replies by saying "I'm good if you're good". Though they both say everything is fine between them, they both seem to be lying and are obviously not fine. By the end of the Season, and Kensi finally begin to confront their true feelings for each other and share their First Real Kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 In Season Five, Kensi and finally begin to truly confront their Romantic Feelings for each other, but face various obstacles that continue to keep them apart or discuss their true feelings. In the Opening Episode of Season Five, Kensi is both comforted and deeply affected by the fact that used her as a tether to withstand the Torture he had Endured. While is Recovering, Kensi states that she Attempted to bring him His Favorite / (AKA ). She is clearly Distraught by his lack of Response, even to this gesture. After is called to Assess ' Mental Status, it is Kensi who is finally able to give him the Sleep he has thus far been unable to attain, when she goes to visit him at His House. In the , it is Implied that Kensi and have become Intimate after he told her he wanted to be with her at his Apartment and she stared at him before walking off, with him following right behind her. However, following their Night Together in the , things become awkward and full of tension when their Entangled Emotions begin to have an effect on their Performance during Field Work. When does not take a most-needed shot, Kensi becomes Agitated and tells she is standing on a "Frozen Lake" and that while she wants what they have more than anything else, it just won't work. Despite this, at the end of the Episode, Kensi tells they'll find a way to work things out between them, Admitting they have a "Thing", before asking him to be patient with her as they talk things through. He agrees to that and they make plans to meet again that night. As Kensi waits for later on, though, tells her she has been Reassigned to a new and Classified Mission and will have to Leave until the Job is Finished, much to her Disappointment. As she prepares to leave, she Receives a Text Message from saying he is almost there. She appears genuinely upset and walks off. In , she Receives Her Mission - she is to Kill an American man who Lives under the Alias "". Over time, she Discovers The "" is a Man Named ; The same who was Her Fiancé 9 Years Previously. had Returning from the War and left him on Christmas Morning (Season Two the ). Because of Her Personal Connection to him, she is not able to Kill him and she eventually gets Captured. It is Revealed that all of this was a plan crafted by to Protect from the CIA, because is in Fac,t Innocent. When The Team hears News of Kensi's Capture they rush to her Aid, only to Find her Pale, Weak and having been very Severely Beaten. This is a Direct Parallel to what went through at the Beginning of Season Five. Kensi prefers not to talk about it, although she does Confide in and he Embraces her when she says "It was really bad". NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 In Season Six the , She and agree to make their Relationship Official and finally become a Couple. They Attempt to keep their Relationship Secret until the Events of the when The Reveal their Awareness of their Newfound Romantic Relationship. In the Same Episode, Kensi and are also briefly Separated and must work with and Respectively, but later Discover the Reason being that is Under Investigation by the LAPD-IA who will try and use their Relationship against them. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In Season Eight, , , Kensi and go to the to Capture a and their Plane gets shot down and in the Wreckage Kensi gets stuck under the nose of the Plane and goes into a . The Aftermath of the Injury Results in a with a very slim chance of Recovery. After Months of ,she does return to Work. In the , Kensi is Kidnapped by a she Met in . In , she is taken to a House where Threatens to Cut Off her Leg but Saves her. At the end of The Season Finale, Kensi asks to Marry her and he says yes. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In Season Nine, Kensi and are Officially Engaged and begin Planning for the Wedding while at the same time Meet Executive Assistant Director, who Replaces . is shown to Disapprove of Kensi and ' Relationship when she sends back to work at the LAPD, Temporarily Breaking their Partnership until Callen Convinces to keep on The . Throughout the Season, Kensi and continue making plans and Preparations for their Wedding and at the same time, start Discussing their Future Together beyond NCIS with expressing his hopes of someday leaving with Kensi to start a Family Together. Following the Events of the , has Mysteriously Disappeared, apparently having Retired from NCIS for good and sold most of her Properties and taken her Boat. Following 's Departure, Executive Assistant Director - Pacific Operations (EAD-PAC), appears to take her place and to Oversee The . Throughout the Season, Callen and The are greatly concerned regarding 's Disappearance and begin to try and Locate her. Eventually, it’s Revealed has Traveled to to Rescue , a Former Member of her Old during the that thought was Deceased but later Finds herself Captured by a Notorious and High-Profile Criminal as well. ’s Survival was eventually Confirmed by a Combining The Team as well as ’s Former During her Days, with and both making it out of . Resumes her duties as Operations Manager, but finds difficulty working Together with who Intends to break up The . In the , Kensi along with the rest of The , learn the truth about 's Kidnapped Son and 's promise to help her when they come into Contact with a Suspect on a Current Case who is Connected to 's Former Lover, . Upon learning of this Information, sees this as her best chance of finding and getting 's Son back. and The learn they are Located in , but the to Rescue 's Son was Highly Dangerous, putting The 's Lives at Risk. Kensi wishes to go to , but has concerns and does not believe it is a Good Idea. When is Fired by after confronting her about her Unfair, Reckless and Disrespectful Behavior, he believes that now is the time for him and Kensi to finally Leave NCIS. However, despite their previous discussions on the matter, Kensi Reveals that she is not ready to leave NCIS or start a Family yet. A Fight ensures between them, Resulting in the Wedding being called off. Despite being fired as well as the Current State of their Relationship, still Joins The on the to save 's Son. However, while the Mission is Ultimately Successful, Reuniting with Her Son and Returning them to Together, the rest of The are struck by a while Escaping in their SUV, Leaving uncertain who is Dead or Alive. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Shortly after the Events from the , Kensi and The are Revealed to have Survived the Impact from the that Hit their SUV. Kensi is the Least Injured Member of The but becomes Extremely worried when has since Remained Unconscious following the SUV Explosion. The are Forced to Separate and Kensi Drags an Unconscious through the to Find Safety and Shelter, but Kensi continues to remain worried about . Eventually, awakens and Kensi Manages to get to a Hospital. Kensi Reunites with and Together they Stand Guard and get ready for a Fight from Men who are still Hunting The . Afterwards the Calvary that Sent Arrives and The to and Kensi Remains by ' Side as he is being Treated from his Injuries. By the end of the Premiere, Kensi and finally Reconcile from their Previous Fight from the , getting back Together and Resuming their Engagement. Kensi and Continue to Plan their Wedding throughout the Season and Later open up their Bar. Towards the End of the Season, Kensi and 's Wedding Day has Arrived. However, Kensi remains unaware of the events regarding and while the rest of The Deals with the Situation, Kensi is busy getting ready along with Her Friends and until Reveals Himself to Her. Kensi later finds herself having to Fight against 's Former Bodyguards. Finally, Kensi and get Married and become Husband and Wife with Officiating the Ceremony. Category:NCIS : Los Angeles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NCIS Federal Agent